


We like

by BlueCoral



Series: HideKane Week 2017 [7]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Day 7- vanilla, Hidekane Week 2017, I'm laaaate, M/M, Messy pov, Though it's really, really minor thingy, teacher!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 02:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11957412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueCoral/pseuds/BlueCoral
Summary: "I will make sure I win next year." Determination was strong in hide's words.





	We like

"Stop."

Laughter grew louder. 

Annoyance grew at the sight of Kaneki hiding his face behind folded arms on the table, shoulders shook with every second he's giving in to his amusement. Hide, with the very aspect of sulking puffed his cheeks, throwing a spoon on Kaneki's direction carelessly. It hit on a certain white haired male, and should have manage to make him wince for his pain, but the outcome wasn't unexpected. 

Kaneki's hand reached the part where the spoon landed, rubbing it a bit while he raised reddened face. The remnant of laughter was as clear as sea's water on his lips. It was significantly adorable. Hide found it hard to keep his irritation facaded. His eyes were only partially glancing at his friend, yet when Kaneki reached out trembling hand to him, he put on some distance. His chair screeched on the floor as he dragged it backward. 

"Hi-hide, " Kaneki's voice cracked. He cleared his throat and took some breathes to gain his sanity again. It worked, but he looked too damn happy Hide guessed he would be starting again soon. 

He did not. 

"You silly boy," a smile too bright rested on Kaneki's lips, "I told you to not initiate a second time, didn't I? Making it annual will only devastate yourself."

Hide narrowed his eyes to Kaneki. "What? You think you will win forever-"

"I didn't say that."

-"and that I will start to worship you like all the female population in school?" Hide pouted. Life sure had it way to play, but Hide believed hard work equal to success. 

Kaneki chuckled before saying, "aren't you my first and forever my fanclub's sponsor slash hardcore member?"

"Never claim to be."

"Yeah right."

"Nu-uh."

Kaneki, in the state as he was right now, was far more optimistic, and his attitude was far more superior to his younger self. He leant to find his own happiness. Even managed to be extra outspoken and all smile type of guy. 

They both picked on the same career, a teacher, and luck was on their sides as they taught on the same high school. It was truly, truly remarkable. While there's down and twist every year, they figured out how to deal with the world. With Hide, Kaneki felt complete. 

"I know you love me," Kaneki stated, the same sunny smile lightened his face, though it seemed like he was teasing through his gleaming eyes. 

Hide coughed as he was sipping on his vanilla shake. The cold treat caused great sore around his throat, and he quickly covered his mouth with tissue. "Excuse me?"

Kaneki probbed both arms on the table, his chin rested on his palms, "what?"

"You- tsk. Smug ass, aren't you." Hide brought his drink up again to sooth his firing throat. 

"Pretty hot ass, according to rumor."

Before the sweet vanilla could pass his esophagus in peace, Hide was attacked by a second choke. Kaneki chuckled at his misery. Damn. Kaneki and his oh so innocent self. Hide wondered when his friend killed and replaced a satan king, because Hide might end up dying on spot and he probably would... kill everyone for his sake. 

Sigh. 

For the meaning of Earth. 

Fuck Hide. 

Fuck Kaneki. 

Fuck their destined fate. 

HOW DID HE FOUND OUT ANYWAY? 

"You!" Hide talked in a hoarse voice, throat worse than before. He had said those very line when some student asked him of Kaneki's appearance, but, but-

Kaneki pushed his coffee to Hide. It was still hot, feint steam floating off the cup. Hide wasn't exactly fond of coffee, but he was in need to relief his throat. The warm drink brought him to ease, and he ended up finishing the whole thing. 

Hide ordered a new one. 

He looked into a pair of soft eyes, a feature which never make him satisfied to stare at Kaneki for only once. It would backfired at him quickly, and he ended up looking for too long. Kaneki hadn't say something. Or maybe he liked it. The thought of that sent a fuzzy feel to Hide, so he darted his eyes away. 

"I will make sure I win next year." Determination was strong in hide's words. 

Hide's mind drifted to the piles of gifts back home, one side for him, and the other side for Kaneki. There's a lot of them. Not surprising, as Ryuusei was a school of a few education levels, from kindergarten to college. Filthy rich kids filled in the ground. It was showed by the different sizes of boxes, Christmas presents. 

They started a game to count who got the most presents two years ago. It was on a whim, but they did it again and again. Mean, but nobody else knew. Both Kaneki and Hide appreciated all those free items anyway. 

Kaneki hummed as someone put a cup of refilled coffee on the table. He was indulged in his drink, tossed a silent "thank you," to the waiter and raised his head up to Hide. 

Even Kaneki's reflection on the glass was fine... What in the world was this unnecessary perfection in one single human? 

"Sure damn right."


End file.
